Memories
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: “Don’t you worry love. I won’t abandon you.”


Chop

Chop  
Chop

Nellie Lovett barely missed her fingers as she chopped the graying bug ridden meat on the dirt covered counter. She hummed to herself as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Times is hard." She sang to no one. There was a sound at the door, and Nellie looked up to meet the gaze of an ugly fat man; in an ugly gold leather jacket.

"You there where is Mrs. Lucy Barker at?" Mrs. Lovett knew who the man was instantly; he had been there many times before 'looking' for Lucy. He was Beadle Bumfrud; Judge Turpin's little stooge.

"She is upstairs; as always sir." She pointed out the door. He starred at her for just a moment, which he did often, then left without another word. ,

A few moments later, and she could hear the shrill screaming of Lucy; she had gotten used to the sound. Over the screaming she could hear the shouts of profanity made by the Beadle. He stormed down the rickety stairwell with Lucy clutched in his chubby fingers.

"Where are you taking me?!? No not back to 'im! No I won't go!!" The young women was trying to break free, but it was no use; she was far to meek to even make a good attempt at freedom.

Nellie looked out th4e grimy window of her pie shop. No one on the street seemed to pay any mind to Lucy or to the Beadle. Nellie could tell that they weren't headed for the Judge's house. She could only guess that by the direction they had taken they were going to Bedlam; the horrid place they took anyone remotely mad.

"Poor thing." She whispered to herself. In all the excitement she didn't hear Joanna crying upstairs. "Poor fool. Leaving the baby without a mother." She threw the meat cleaver down, the blade stuck into the wood without much effort.

The pie maker climbed the stairwell outside her shop. She opened the door to a room that had seen better days; as had the occupants. She walked over to the crib, and picked the screaming child up. She bobbed up, and down until at last Joanna was sleeping. She placed the baby back down in her crib.

"Poor thing." She repeated. " No one to care for you." She rocked the crib back, and forth. "Don't you worry love. I won't abandon you." She looked with distain out the window in the direction Lucy had gone; as if to punish her. She left the room quietly; picking up some dead flowers as she went.

Mrs. Lovett went back down to her pie shop. She put the dead flowers in the furnace, and rubbed her chilled hands a few inches above the flame.

Another ring of a bell, and she was now starring into the face of a man with graying hair, yellow riding pants that look two sizes to small, and a deep cherry jacket. He frowned as he looked around the shop.

"Can I 'elp you sir?" She rubbed her flour colored hands on her filthy dress.

"I am looking for the child of Lucy Barker." He sneered. "It has come to my attention that the child."

"Joanna, sir her name is Joanna." He frowned at her again; he did not like being interrupted.

"Very well, it has come to my attention that _Joanna_ has no mother, and no father to care for her." He stepped foreword, and out of fear Mrs. Lovett stepped back. There was another ring of the bell atop Mrs. Lovett's pie shop door, and the Beadle was at the Judge's side almost instantly. He nodded, and Turpin smiled wickedly.

Finding sudden courage Nellie burst out. "I can care for her _sir_." She stepped foreword.

"NO!" All amusement left his face. "No, your….shop is no place for an infant. I will take her." He walked foreword placing his hand dangerously close to the meat cleaver. He grabbed Mrs. Lovett's pale skeleton like shoulder, and backed her against the wall. "Where is the child?" He smiled, but his eyes were mean.

Still felling courage. "_Joanna_ is upstairs _sir_." The judge let go of Mrs. Lovett, and looked to the Beadle. "Do what you want with her." He stormed out of the shop; leaving only Nellie, and the Beadle inside.

He got an evil smile. He grabbed her chin, and backed her once again against the wall with a painful kiss. He grabbed her, and threw her into the back room, and slammed the door harshly. Nellie screamed for help, but no one came.

Once he was done he stepped onto the street, straightened his jacket, and chuckled apparently pleased with himself.

Nellie sat in the room sobbing, and holding her broken wrist. She cried herself to sleep.

She awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache. She stood up, and steadied herself, with her good arm, on the bookshelf. She put her dress back on, and made her way up to the old barber shop. She ran to the crib. The only thing that was in there was the beautiful doll the barber had bought for her. She picked it up, and held it close.

Something shiny caught her eye. She dropped the doll back in the crib, and ran over to the mirror. They had left Mr. Barker's razors. She ran her boney fingers over the metal. She picked up the box, and dropped down to her knees. She lifted one of the floor boards, and placed the box gently inside. She placed the board back over, and stood up.

She took one last look at the crib before departing. It would be fifteen years before she would set foot in the room again, afraid of the memories that would follow if she did, but when _he_ came back from the miserable prison. She would brave the memories for her beloved Sweeney Todd.


End file.
